Turquoise, turquoise
by Angevelinka
Summary: Nazywam się Gaara. Urodziłem się wtedy, gdy przyszedłem na świat, mieszkam z tymi samymi ludźmi, co zawsze i żyję tam, gdzie się znajduję. Nie lubię ludzi i zapachu pary wodnej. Nie wierzę w nic. A on chce dostać w twarz. Poprawiona wersja. GaaNaru yaoi.


**Turquoise, turquoise.**

_Looking for a penny on an empty beach  
I've been looking for a lover who has eyes to see  
While I'm here I wanna walk with you, hold your hand  
In the sun, in the sun, in the sun, in the sun_

_Turquoise is the color I need to get clean  
The forest burned, and with it something inside me_

_Looking for a way to leave the world today  
But the world is gonna leave itself anyway  
While I'm here I wanna walk with you, hold your hand  
In the sun, in the sun, in the sun_

_Turquoise is the color I need to get clean  
The forest burned, and with it something inside me_

_Together, together, together, together  
Together, in the sun_

_I need to get clean  
I need, I need, I need_

_Turquoise is the color I need to get clean  
The forest burns, and with it something inside me_

_Looking for a way to leave the world today_

'_Turqoise' VAST_

Wrzask.

Słyszał wrzask.

Dopiero po chwili do niego dotarło, że to był jego własny głos. Przecież nigdy tak nie wrzeszczał. Zawsze mówił spokojnie. Monotonnie. Cicho. A teraz brzmiał jak pękające szkło, jak upadające drzewo, jak dziura w ścianie, jak błąd w druku, jak...

Co chciał tym uzyskać? Czy wołał o pomoc?

Nie wiedział.

Ale darł się piskliwie, jakby chciał zakomunikować światu, że go obdzierają ze skóry. Nie przestawał. Nie chciał przestać.

Darł się...

-NIENAWIDZĘ WAS!!! NIENAWIDZĘ!!! WSZYSTKICH WAS NIENAWIDZĘ!!!

...tak od parunastu ładnych już minut, bujając się w kącie swojego pokoju, przygryzając przy tym palce do krwi. Po drugiej stronie drzwi słychać było włączony telewizor, wygrywający jakąś mało inteligentną, teleturniejową muzykę. Pliplim, pliplim. Dało się też czuć przenikający wszędzie odór gotowanej wody, który tylko dla niego zdawał się mieć jakiś zapach - zapach którego nie cierpiał.

-_Zeżrą cię ryby, ryby, i będziesz śmierdział właśnie tak! _- zwykł mówić do niego Kankuro, na co Gaara po parunastu miesiącach zaczął reagować dość paranoicznie, zwracając zawartość żołądka średnio trzy razy dziennie, jako, że przynajmniej tyle razy dziennie była nastawiana woda na herbatę. Jednak nikogo to nie obchodziło, no bo w końcu ile można zajmować się jakimś paranoikiem, który nic, tylko w kółko sprawia problemy. Nawet Temari na jego widok krzywiła się już tylko, jakby w oczekiwaniu aż zwymiotuje jej na nogi albo zrobi jakąś inną, wielce nieprzyjemną rzecz, po której ona, jako jedyna kobieta w tym domu, będzie musiała sprzątać.

Brat, rzecz jasna, w kroczu miał takie rzeczy, tak samo zresztą jak i większą część świata, o ile miał kasę w portfelu i brykę na chodzie. Przez większą część czasu i tak nie było go w domu i prawdopodobnie był to jedyny powód, dla którego nie zniesmaczył się jeszcze swym rodzeństwem płci męskiej do reszty. Ojciec notorycznie zaś przypominał im wszystkim, że gdyby nie było jego, to mieliby matkę, no bo w końcu to przez jego uporczywe trzymanie się pępowiny trzeba było w końcu wybierać kogo ratować. Cała trójka zdecydowała od razu, że naturalnie pani domu jest ważniejsza, ale lekarze pokierowali się swoim własnym rozsądkiem i pociągnęli losy, dzięki którym wygrało dziecko. Oczywiście, nie obyło się i tu bez ofiar. Jako niemowlęciu podano mu jakieś eksperymentalne świństwo, przez co jego podskórny płaszcz lipidowy uległ redukcji, sprawiając, że zbladł i uczulił się na co ostrzejsze słońce oraz cierpiał na nieustanne pękanie naczynek włosowatych w okolicach oczu. Doprowadziło to w końcu do tego, że miał wiecznie fioletowe powieki. Jak się później dowiedział, winę za to ponosi nie szpital, ale jego ojciec, który w ramach odwetu za utratę ukochanej pani domu usiłował przyspieszyć licznik w kalendarzu życiowym swego trzeciego potomka.

Niestety, nie udało mu się.

Zaś odkąd ów potomek o tym napomknął, rodzic ów postanowił swój błąd skwapliwie naprawić, lejąc syna po głowie kiedy tylko mu się nawinął pod ręce i to tak, że w końcu i skóra na skalpie miała podobny odcień, co ta pod jego oczami. Ostatecznie, jako ośmiolatek, doszedł do wniosku, że wieczna krew we włosach nie przysparza mu takiej popularności, jaką by chciał mieć i postanowił ufarbować się na czerwono barwnikiem do farbowania ubrań. W efekcie żrąca glinka wypaliła mu cebulki włosowe tak ostro, że koniecznością stało się comiesięczne farbowanie na co najmniej ostry bord, inaczej włosy zaczynały przypominać wyblakłe trupie siano, (co w połączeniu z zastygłymi strupami krwi wyglądało jeszcze mniej pociągająco). Początkowo starał się też tuszować cienie za pomocą skórnych kredek Temari, lecz kiedy ta, dowiedziawszy się o tym, naumyślnie wbiła mu ów ołówek w oko (na szczęście nie uszkadzając źrenicy i tylko lekko ocierając białko, co jednak skończyło się ostrym dyżurem i małym wgnieceniem w tym miejscu, które zabliźniało się przez kilkanaście dni, boląc jak diabli), przerzucił się na czarny jak smoła roztwór węglowy. Uzyskiwał go z mielenia zawartości swojego artystycznego piórnika, nigdy jednak nie wsadzając go sobie poza powiekę (tylko dzięki ostrożności graniczącej z paranoją). Nie wyglądał przez to mniej dziwacznie, lecz oszukiwało to ludzi na tyle, iż mógł przejść się ulicą, nie wzbudzając instynktu dziecka specjalnej troski, co najwyżej śmiechu z młodzieżowego stylu „zwracania na siebie uwagi".

A nazywał się Gaara. Tylko tyle i aż tyle, bo zarazem jego imię było wszystkim i niczym, co kiedykolwiek mogło budzić respekt. Był on jednak przelotny, gdyż jako drugi z kolei męski osobnik w rodzinie, nie miał żadnych praw i przywilejów, a ponieważ w tej rodzinie nikt go nie lubił, to miał ich jeszcze mniej. Jedynym powodem, dla którego jeszcze go w niej trzymali i nie zapominali go nakarmić było to, że odkąd skończył cztery latka, jego poobijana osobowość zaczęła się rozpadać na kawałki i zaoowocowała dzikimi napadami szału. Polegały one na tym, że przez kilka krótkich chwil, wszystko, co mogło zagrażać jemu, zamieniało się w zaszczute zwierzę, zdane całkowicie na jego łaskę i niełaskę. Tyle tylko, że tej pierwszej, nienauczony i nawet nieświadomy jej istnienia, najzwyklej w świecie nie posiadał. Kończyło się więc jakimś trupem albo dwoma lub (w ostateczności) porozrzucanymi kawałkami mięsa po całym mieszkaniu, gdyż priorytetem i tak zawsze była tylko i wyłącznie krew.

To było bardzo ważne. Tak mu się wydawało, że było. Nie pamiętał, dlaczego. Ale krew musiała być. Musiała. Gdzie?...

Najlepiej wszędzie. A ponieważ jego szały następowały trochę jakby nie wiadomo kiedy i nie wiadomo dlaczego, zazwyczaj starano się unikać kontaktu z nim na tyle, na ile to było konieczne - chyba, że akurat to mogło zaoowocować następnym napadem. Jedyna różnica polegała na tym, że zawsze, gdy starano się go wyrzucić z domu lub w jakikolwiek sposób się go pozbyć - zaczynał wariować. Zaprzestano tego w końcu, kiedy otruty i z kulką w jelitach pozabijał łyżką pięciu zawodowych morderców i spalił ich dotychczasowy dom, co doprowadziło do tego, ze musieli się w końcu wyprowadzić.

Podczas całego, trzytygodniowego mieszkania w byle hotelu, chodził za każdym z nich z tą cholerną łyżką i powtarzał, że ich pozabija, jeśli tylko spróbują cokolwiek mu zrobić.

I co zrobili?

Rzecz jasna, spróbowali znowu.

Wprawdzie skończyło się na tym, że spłonął kolejny budynek i pochowano już tylko trzech skrytobójców, jednak mimo to konto rodzinne uszczupliło się niemal do zera i trzeba było wybrać pomiędzy zabójstwem a kupnem nowego mieszkania.

To znaczy, dla nich się tak skończyło.

On zaczął się bać.

Że go zabiją.

Że znowu go będą chcieli zabić.

Tak się bał, że przestał sypiać. Jakoś tak, po prostu, zwyczajnie już nigdy nie zamknął oczu na dłużej, a ponieważ nikomu to nie przeszkadzało, nie widział powodu, by przestać. Przestać nie spać. Istniało w ogóle takie wyrażenie? Działanie?

Tego też nie wiedział. I nie próbował wiedzieć.

Ostatecznie, gdy okazało się, że nikt nie ma odwagi, by zbliżyć się do stukniętego dziecka, ojciec kupił nowy dom i wyprowadzili się do nowej okolicy. Była w miarę normalna, szara i zwykła, więc postanowili, że nie będą starali się wzbudzać podejrzeń. Zaniechali jakichkolwiek ataków i ignorowali Gaarę, który teraz już tylko tłukł się po pokoju, którego sobie nie wybrał i za co ich nienawidził szczerze i otwarcie.

W efekcie na odezwy drącego się histerycznie czerwonowłosego frabowańca nie reagował nikt, a Gaara nadal tłukł łbem o ścianę i rozgryzał ręce do krwi, wrzeszcząc sobie w najlepsze.

I wszystko byłoby takie jak zwykle, ponieważ było tak, jak zawsze. On się darł, oni się nie interesowali, dlaczego się darł i fajnie było. Problem polegał jednak na tym, że gdyby się zainteresowali, to okazałoby się, że wcale nie. Wcale nie było fajnie.

Nie było.

Dziś Gaara nie darł się tak z powodu pokoju (chociaż tego też, nie bacząc na to, że robił tak już bardziej z rutyny i z faktu, że wreszcie mógł się drzeć i mu nikt za to nie wsadzał kopniaków, które znosił z dość zaskakującą pokorą. Dotąd, dopóki wsadzał mu je ojciec, rzecz jasna), lecz z powodu tego, iż z owego pokoju dzisiaj wyszedł. Oczywiście, nikt tego nie zauważył, odkąd przez większą część swego życia Gaara nie starał się odzywać ani w ogóle być widzianym. W połączeniu z niechęcią do zauważania go, sprawiało to, że stał się w rodzinie praktycznie niewidoczny. Tak więc, chwytając co mu wpadło w ręce w przypadkowo napotkanej lodówce (z którą spotykał się raz na jakiś czas, za każdym razem w innym miejscu domu, nie wiedział dlaczego), czerwonowłosy młodzieniec stwierdził, że mu się znudził pokój, którego nie lubił i postanowił pójść do szkoły. Miał wprawdzie iść do niej parę tygodni temu, jednak nie spieszyło mu się tam zbytnio, jako, że wiedział, iż i tak nic z chodzenia do niej dobrego nie wyniknie. No bo cóż by miało się stać? Znalazłby przyjaciół? Phi. Nauczyłby się czegoś? Akurat. Zdałby do następnej klasy? Wolne żarty. Nudziło mu się jednak tak bardzo, że w końcu się tam zjawił.

Było już w połowie trzeciej lekcji, gdy wszedł do żółtego budynku. Nie napotkawszy nikogo, kto mógłby go skierować do jego klasy, przewędrował trzy piętra dopóki natrafił na trzecią ef, pełną dziwadeł podobnych do niego samego. Od razu sprawiło to, że po długiej konsternacji, którą wywołał przychodząc ot, tak sobie w połowie zajęć, nastąpił jeden wielki harmider, który o mało nie rozsadził mu głowy.

Czemu ci wszyscy ludzie musieli być tak głośni?

Nie dowiedział się, czemu, ponieważ w pewnym momencie jakiś czarnowłosy chłopak o wyglądzie klasycznego dziecka z problemami nastąpił mu na stopę. Związek polegał na tym, że go zabolało, więc natychmiast poprzednie pytanie wyleciało mu z głowy. Pojawiło się natomiast zupełnie nowy problem, na który Gaara, niewiele myśląc, zareagował tak, jak reagował zazwyczaj - przemocą.

Dziecko z problemami dostało w twarz.

O tym, że nie było to zbyt mądre, przekonał się, gdy czarnowłosy facet, wyglądający na nauczyciela, zsiniał ze złości i wyprowadził go za ucho pod dyrektorski gabinet. Nie protestował zbytnio, gdy wykładowca rzucił nim jak workiem kartofli w kierunku stołka i nie utrafił, jednak z przykrością odnotował fakt, że miał świadka tego incydentu. Nie był nim, wbrew wszelkim przypuszczeniom, dyrektor, który zasnął przed biurkiem i jakimś cudem zignorował całe wydarzenie. Świadkiem całego zamieszania został jeden uczeń, który znajdował się już na miejscu w wyżej wymienionym gabinecie. Gaara się rozzłościł. Blond czupryniaste (bo czuprynę miało blond) i niebieskookie (bo i oczy niebieskie posiadało) pozostało jednak cicho i dlatego, tylko dlatego, rudzielec postanowił nie pokazywać mu jak bardzo kiepsko się czuł. Usiadł tylko na jedynym wolnym miejscu, oczekując lada moment przyjęcia przez dyrektora na prywatny dywanik i ignorując swego współtowarzysza.

Jednakoż...

Dyrektor się nie budził.

Gaara rozważał wprawdzie możliwość potrząśnięcia starym dziadkiem, jednak odkąd nie przyniosłoby mu to żadnych pozytywnych skutków, postanowił, podobnie jak blondyn, udawać powietrze. Tak więc obaj siedzieli cicho i w zupełnej olewce aż do końca trzeciej lekcji, obserwując byle co, także siebie nawzajem. Uczeń ów, wściekle farbowany blondyn w pomarańczowej, zupełnie pozbawionej gustu bluzce, starał się wprawdzie nawiązać z nim jakiś kontakt poprzez ścibolenie na kartce, lecz Gaara obojętnie miął je w rękach i wyrzucał za siebie, nawet nie przeczytawszy. Ostatecznie po siódmej kartce z kolei niebieskookie dziecko nadęło się i zaniechało prób pogawędki, wlepiając wzrok w przeciwległą stronę. Ostatecznie po paru minutach ozwał się dzwonek, nie budząc swym subtelnym rykiem czcigodnego dyra, dzięki czemu obaj wyszli za drzwi bez żadnych konsekwencji. I kiedy Gaara miał już zamiar zbierać się z powrotem do chałupy (budynek szkoły nie wzbudzał jego zainteresowania), nagle jego towarzysz pociągnął go za włosy i krzyknął donośnie:

-To prawdziwy kolor?!! OJAAANIEMOGEEE, TEGEEES! Jakie super!!!

To zburzyło jego spokój wewnętrzny i zachwiało równowagę na tyle, że nie odwrócił się na pięcie i nie syknął jak zwykle:

-Spierdalaj.

Tylko w półkroku wykrztusił:

-To f... farbowane...

I właściwie nawet tego nie dokończył, gdyż ów blondas natychmiast wszedł mu w słowo:

-Serio?!! Moje też!!! Ale twoje są dużo fajniejsze!!! Czym je farbujesz?!! Wyglądają jak krew!!!

Mówił zaś tak głośno, że Gaara skrzywił się lekko, co zazwyczaj mu się nie zdarzało.

-Nie drzyj się tak, ty... - warknął cicho, jednak niezbyt dosadnie, gdyż był totalnie zbity z pantałyku.

Nie pamiętał wszak kiedy ktoś ostatni raz za cokolwiek go pochwalił i spodobało mu się to. Nawet, jeśli sprawa dotyczyła tylko jego przeżartych na wylot kudłów.

-...Naruto Uzumaki!! Ale mów mi Naruto!! - ryknął znowu blondas, tylko zresztą o pół tonu ciszej - Jestem z trzeciej ef, mieszkam na Kluseczki dziewięć!! Ale pracuję nocami na Kwiatowej trzy, więc jakbyś chciał mi napluć twarz to najlepiej zrób to od razu!!

Uśmiechnął się przy tym szeroko, co sprawiło, że Gaarę zatkało jeszcze bardziej. Nie, żeby nie pluł ludziom w twarz za byle co, ale jakoś do tej pory nikt go o to sam z siebie nie prosił i to do tego z takim przesłodzonym wytrzeszczem na twarzy.

-...nie - odparł tylko równie niepewnie co przed chwilą, co z kolei sprawiło, że głos w drugim jakby zamarł i spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na swojego rozmówcę.

-Nie?

-Nie - dodał już dobitniej, po czym spojrzał ze zmrużonymi oczami na niebieskookiego dziwoląga. Właściwie, to było w nim coś takiego, że wydał mu się kompletnie, kompletnie obcy i tak odpychający, że właściwie to nie chciał mieć z nim już do czynienia. Tak też więc zrobił - obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, nie mając z nim więcej do czynienia.

Zostawiając go tam.

W ciszy.

***

Wałęsał się po mieście trochę, ukradł batonik ze sklepu nudnym i sprawdzonym fortelem i zmarnotrawił pół dnia na karuzeli, kręcąc się raz w lewo i raz w prawo, strasząc przy tym małe dzieci, w które rzucał piaskiem jak zaczynały zrzędzić, żeby z niej zszedł. W dorosłych zresztą też, ale tylko dotąd, dopóki mu się nie znudziło, bo potem przerzucił się na leżące w piasku kamienie, a ostatecznie zszedł z zabawki, by nazbierać trochę psiego gówna, którym również w tych ludzi rzucał i to na tyle celnie, że nikt już nie śmiał się do niego zbliżyć jeszcze zanim mu się skończyło. Nie brzydził się takich rzeczy, tak jak nie brzydził się wielu innych, nie mówiąc już o wstydzie czy przyzwoitości. Ostatecznie resztą cisnął za siebie, trafiając w jakiś krzaczek i absolutnie tym nic nie osiągając, poza tym, że jego ręce śmierdziały niesamowicie, a po chwili takoż woniała i cała karuzela, którą obmacał ze sposobną tylko sobie dokładnością. W końcu, gdy zaczęło robić się ciemno, znudził się zabawianiem swojej osoby ten sposób i poszedł przed siebie, znajdując tylko nieopodal jakąś fontannę, w której opłukał ręce, nie na tyle jednak, by przestały cuchnąć. Włóczył się tak potem bez większego celu, aż zwędrował pod drzwi własnego domu. Jednak gdy usłyszał stęki Temari i ryki rozsierdzonego ojca, któremu akcje, łącznie z ciśnieniem, poszły w górę (nie dociekał, dlaczego), postanowił powałęsać się jeszcze odrobinę dłużej. W przypływie nagłej, absolutnie niezwiązanej z niczym myśli, postanowił sprawdzić, gdzie znajdowała się Kluseczki dziewięć, co udało mu się dosyć szybko, jako, ze nieznający go przechodnie dość życzliwie i niekłopotliwie kierowali go pod podany adres bez zbędnych nieuprzejmości. Stanąwszy przed obdrapanymi drzwiami, dusił kolejno wszystkie guziki od domofonu, i na każde odpowiadał tak samo:

-Ja.

:dotąd, dopóki nie trzasnęły wszystkie, żeby tylko zadzwonić ponownie pod trójkę i na rozsierdzone:

-Czego znowu?!

Powiedzieć:

-Czemu farbujesz włosy na blond?

Odpowiedzi nie uzyskał, jednak drzwi otworzyły się z głośnym buczeniem elektrycznego zamka, wprowadzając go do obskurnego, zasikanego budynku, z którego ścian opadał tynk, farba i pająki z taką samą częstotliwością i bez większej różnicy. Szedł tak długo, dopóki nie natrafił na otwarte drzwi, z których błyskało mdłe, zaśniedziałe światło. Wszedł bez namysłu, potykając się o jakiś ledwo napoczęty kubek zupki w proszku i zachlapując tym samym podłogę. W tym samym momencie powitała go rozjaśniona czupryna chłopaka o niebieskich oczach (Naruto Uzumaki!!!), który wyszczerzył się do niego tylko i odparł.

-Bo lubię, jak mi dają w twarz.

Po czym zniknął za drzwiami, które okazały się być drzwiami łazienki, gdyż zdało się słyszeć jak szumi woda ze starego kranu i jak dziwnym odgłosem odbijają się kroki na kafelkach. Gaara jednak nie wydawał się być usatysfakcjonowany tą odpowiedzią na tyle, by pozostać w uświnionym przedpokoju. Bezceremonialnie otworzył drzwi do wspomnianej łazienki i natrafił prosto na półnagiego od pasa w dół Naruto, który stał przy umywalce i szorował zęby. Nie spłoszył się jednak i w ogóle nie zwrócił na niego uwagi dotąd, dopóki Gaara nie zaszedł go od tyłu, popychając go do brzegu umywalki tak blisko, że mógł bez przeszkód chwycić mydło i umyć ręce, wciąż równie cuchnące co przed paroma godzinami. Naruto spojrzał wtedy na popękane, zachlapane lustro, w którym odbijała się obie ich twarze, prawie na tym samym poziomie i starł z twarzy pianę wierzchem jednej dłoni.

Tak. Teraz było nawet ładnie.

-Gaara - rzekł czerwonowłosy, z powolną, pedantyczną dokładnością obmywając ręce w wodzie, która była nie za ciepła i nie za zimna, tylko leciała tak silnym strumieniem, jakby blondyn chciał za wszelką cenę płacić monstrualne rachunki za hadwao - I nie dam ci w twarz, nawet jakbyś o to błagał.

Naruto uśmiechnął się, odrzucając szczoteczkę do zębów na podłogę i chwytając ręce czerwonowłosego w ten sposób, że w popękanym lustrze na moment wyglądali jak para czułych, obejmujących się kochanków, nie widzących się po długiej rozłące.

Gaara jednak nie poczuł nic poza przenikającym przez jego spodnie ciepłem nagich pośladków i zapachem taniego, kokosowego szamponu, który pałętał się wśród wściekle żółtych włosów. Widać było odrosty - Naruto w rzeczywistości miał również siwe włosy.

-Jednak dasz - dodał, opierając się bezczelnie na Gaarze całym ciężarem, jednak nie widząc po nim żadnej reakcji, opuścił ręce i wystawił język do lustra - Dziwadło z ciebie.

Gaara wzruszył ramionami.

-Nie większe niż ty - odpowiedział, dziwiąc się sobie, że w ogóle reaguje na zaczepki tego farbowanego chłopaka. Bez ruchu patrzył jak półnagi blondas schyla się po szczoteczkę i mimo, że na podłodze widać było ślady brudu, ponownie wsadza ją sobie do ust - Jesteś obrzydliwy.

-A ty pachniesz psim gównem.

-Ale go przynajmniej nie jem.

-Naprawdę? A mógłbym przysiąc, że jest inaczej, ten teges.

Gaara nie odpowiedział. Naruto wyraźnie chciał dostać w twarz, a Gaara nie należał do ludzi, którzy chcą sprawiać innym przyjemności. Nie odezwali się do siebie dotąd, dopóki blondwłosy nie ubrał spodni na goły tyłek („Nie wiem, gdzie mam majtki") i nie wyszedł z mieszkania, nawet nie zamykając go na klucz. Gaara posiedział tak chwilę, patrząc, jak tłusta plama po zupce chińskiej wsiąka w dywan o zgniłozielonej barwie przestarzałych ogórków, po czym, poirytowany nie wiadomo na co, wyszedł również, zatrzaskując drzwi z najgłośniejszym możliwym hukiem. Drogę do domu pokonał z niespotykaną jak na niego szybkością i skończył w pokoju, drąc się na cały świat i nienawidząc go rzeczywiście, tylko nie za pokój, w którym nie chciał spać. A dlaczego, to jeszcze do końca nie wiedział, jednak nie musiał wiedzieć, by się tak wydzierać, więc darł się w najlepsze w swej niewiedzy i kontynuował tak do bladego świtu. Potem poszedł do łazienki zabandażować rozgryzione do krwi ręce (wciąż pachnące jakimś tandetnym mydłem z tamtego rozpadającego się mieszkania) i zamknął się na balkonie, gdzie zmarzł a i tak się, kuźwa, nie zaziębił.

***

Przez następnych kilka tygodni Gaara chodził do szkoły. Wpadał na przypadkowe lekcje, ignorował ich przekaz, po czym zazwyczaj znajdował czarnowłosego chłopaka imieniem Sasuke i dawał mu w twarz kilka razy, po to tylko zresztą, żeby znaleźć się u dyrektora. A jak w okolicy nie znajdował się nikt, kto mógłby go do tego dyrektora wysłać, tłukł go tak długo, dopóki się ktoś taki nie znalazł. Zazwyczaj wystarczyło poczekać, aż jakiś zaznajomiony z agresywnym zachowaniem rudzielca uczeń przywiedzie za rękę wychowawcę, mając na tyle oleju w głowie, by się do niego nie zbliżać. A jak który próbował interweniować sam...

...no cóż. Gaarze już dawno przestało robić różnicę czy tłukł twarzą problematycznego dziecka o bruk czy drugą twarz. Liczyły się efekty.

Po pewnym czasie ów Sasuke przestał w końcu przychodzić do szkoły, nie chcąc obrywać za coś, za co nie zawinił (chociaż ciężko tu mówić o jakiejkolwiek winie, co jednak nie zmienia faktu, że skoro Gaara obrywał za nic, to nie widział powodu, by innym nie przysuwać z tej samej przyczyny). Skończyło się to tym, że nie mogąc go znaleźć, rudowłosy wychodził ze szkoły i chodził po mieście tak długo, aż znalazł jego dom. Wepchnąwszy się bez pardonu na teren prywatnej posesji Uchihów dopadał jego samego, łapał za koszulę i przyciągał wrzeszczącego do szkoły i tuż za pierwszą furtką dawał mu w nowe zęby tak długo, dopóki nie przyleciał ktoś, kto by go nie wysłał do dyrektora. A jak nie chcieli go tam wysłać, to nie odrywał się od Sasuke dotąd, dopóki ktoś nie wpadł na to, by go tam wykopać. Mechanizm działania był prosty i skuteczny. W końcu zawsze się ktoś pojawił, Sasuke był na tyle silny by mu nie umrzeć na rękach, a dyrektor niczym grecka statua siedział swym gabinecie, jak zwykle zresztą śpiąc. Z czasem wprawdzie jego twarz pokrywała się coraz większą połacią meszkowatej pleśni, jednak nie zdawało się to nikomu przeszkadzać. W końcu stary dziad najlepiej funkcjonował właśnie podczas snu a i jego samego to nie budziło, więc zarówno przeglądająca filmy porno sekretarka jak i Gaara i Naruto siedzieli sobie tam w najlepsze dotąd, dopóki nie zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę.

A siedzieli zawsze.

Gaarę kij obchodziło dlaczego siedziała tam zawsze sekretarka i dlaczego zawsze w tym samym ubraniu, a siedzenia Naruto nie kwestionował - było tak oczywiste, jak to, że jeśli da w twarz Sasuke, to wyślą go do tego dyrektora. Wygładzali wtedy miejsca na stołkach w ciszy, nie przeszkadzając zapleśniałemu dyrektorowi w jego zajmującej czynności i obserwowali się nawzajem, czasami tylko podając se kartki, które pisał blondyn, a których czerwonowłosy nie czytał. Gaara zauważył, że z każdym spotkaniem Naruto jakby coraz bardziej natarczywie prosi się, by dostać po twarzy, po tyłku lub po czymkolwiek. Czasem łasił się do niego nachalnie by chociaż na niego splunąć, co nie dawało pożądanych efektów, bo z każdym spotkaniem coraz mniej mu się chciało robić komuś krzywdę.

Ostatecznie, zaraz po dzwonku, szli sobie przez miasto do mieszkania blondyna, zahaczając może czasem o plac zabaw lub kafeterię. W starej, zadaszonej budzie Naruto miał zwyczaj zjadać pół miski ramenu, a potem, nie oddając jej, karmić resztą Gaarę, zachlapując przy tym pół stołu. Najmłodszy z dzielnicy Sahara jednak nie przejmował się tłustymi bryzgami zarówno na ceracie jak i na swojej czarnej koszuli, gdyż kluski dziwnie łechtały jego wiecznie puste wnętrzności. Czuł się wtedy trochę jakby był w szpitalu. Tylko tam wszak inni ludzie starali się karmić go za pomocą swoich rąk, nawet, jeśli uważał, że mógł robić to sam. Tym niemniej, nie usiłował protestować i pozwalał się napychać. Po skończonym posiłku płacił za jedzenie blondyna groźbami, nigdy nie oczekując reszty i dawał się ciągnąć do zabrudzonego, nigdy nie posprzątanego i wiecznie śmierdzącego mieszkania Naruto raz po raz, zupełnie nie wiadomo dlaczego. Przecież nawet go nie lubił.

Nie mógł jednak zaprzeczyć, że odczuwał tęsknotę do dziwnych administracji blondyna, jakie ten wyczyniał zawsze, gdy się w nim znaleźli. Naruto, zaraz po przekroczeniu progu obdrapanego mieszkania, zapalał mdłą lampkę, zdejmował spodnie i zamykał się w łazience na długie godziny. Dawało to sposobność Gaarze do zasiądnięcia na starej, zniszczonej kanapie i sennego, kleistego rozmodlenia dającego mu spokój i odpoczniecie od wszystkiego co znał w całym swoim życiu. Rozmawiali wtedy przez obdrapane drzwi na najróżniejsze tematy, nigdy jednak nie dotyczące ich samych.

Czerwonowłosy mógł w każdej chwili wejść do łazienki. Robił to dość często, gdyż lubił przypatrywać się wszystkiemu co robił jego unikatowy, jedyny w swym rodzaju rozmówca. Widział jak Naruto myje zęby, ręce, twarz, załatwia swoje potrzeby, opłukuje włosy w kokosowym, tanim szamponie, siedzi koło kibla, tłucze głową w kafelki, wsadza stopy do pralki, odcina sobie mały palec u nogi i tym podobne rzeczy i nigdy go to nie nudziło. Tematy ich rozmów też często się powtarzały. Gaara jednak mógł powtarzać się bez końca, zaś Naruto zdawał się po prostu zapominać o tym, że kiedykolwiek poruszali już jakieś zagadnienie. Rozmawiali o tym, dlaczego niebo jest niebieskie, dlaczego ciało żywe jest ciepłe, dlaczego pszczoły robią miód, dlaczego małe dzieci płaczą, jak się je gotuje w mikrofalówce, dlaczego dziewczyny mają piersi, dlaczego nie wolno rzygać, gdy się poczuje zapach pary wodnej i tak dalej. Potem blondyn ubierał spodnie na goły tyłek i wychodził z mieszkania, nigdy nie gasząc światła i nigdy go nie zamykając, a Gaara czekał w ciszy na koniec wewnętrznych modłów, po czym w szalonym pędzie przemierzał ulice Liścia, dopadał do swego pokoju i darł się na cały świat, że go nienawidzi.

I tak było przez kilka tygodni.

A potem coś się zmieniło.

To znaczy, zaczęło się jak zwykle - Gaara wstał, znalazł lodówkę, zjadł cokolwiek, poszedł do budy, przesiedział lekcję, stłukł Sasuke, poszedł do dyrektora, odczekał z Naruto do dzwonka, poszli na huśtawki, zjedli miskę klusek, poszli do jego mieszkania i obgadali istotną sprawę wsadzania ręki między drzwi i ołówka do nosa, podczas gdy Gaara stał w drzwiach łazienki, a Naruto siedział i ryczał, gdyż odrywanie sobie paznokcia od serdecznego palca nie należało do bezbolesnych czynności. Jednak, gdy już skończył i gdy założył już spodnie na gołą potylicę, nie wyszedł tak jak zwykle, przez drzwi w ciemną noc.

Wyszedł przez okno.

A po kilku długich minutach, Gaara poszedł za nim.

Nie wiedział wprawdzie, którędy i gdzie poszedł Naruto, lecz bezbłędnie skierował swe stopy w pierwszą lepszą stronę i niemalże od razu wyszedł na zapuszczony budynek, z którego dobiegała muzyka jakby kogoś na przemian zarzynali, a potem chowali na pobliskim cmentarzu. Nie musiał nawet patrzeć na numer tej ruiny, by wiedzieć, że była to Kwiatowa trzy, znana mu skądinąd nie wiadomo skąd i nieważne dlaczego. Wszedł, mimo, że go nie chcieli puścić (miał łyżkę) i znalazł się w dzikim tłumie skaczących metalowców, którzy trzepali łbami w rytm jakiegoś darcia się, podczas gdy druga część sali uprawiała bujanie się w rytm jednego przeciągłego wycia. Obydwie części dyskoteki mieszały się ze sobą i przekrzykiwały wzajemnie, tworząc niezrozumiałą, odurzającą kakofonię dźwięków. Przedzierał się przez tłum, który nie zwracał na niego uwagi, nie rozstępując się ale i nie zacieśniając się, co sprawiło, że nie musiał sięgać do żadnych ostatecznych środków (może poza paroma pchnięciami tu i tam). Kiedy doszedł do końca sali, zobaczył barek, a przy nim stojącego Naruto, który nalewał do pustych szklanek bezosobową, kilkubarwną, acz niezbyt ładną w kolorze ciecz, ubrany tylko w spodnie (na goły tyłek). Po twarzy ściekała mu gęstą kroplą ślina.

Spojrzał na nią i zignorował ją. Nie jego sprawa. Naruto nie zważał na nic, najwyraźniej przyzwyczajony - a może nawet zadowolony - i w najlepsze kontynuował to, co robił. Nawet, gdy Gaara pojawił się tuż przed jego obliczem.

Uśmiechnął się wtedy tylko i rzekł:

-No i co, nadal nie chcesz dać mi w twarz?

Gaara zmierzył go wzrokiem od stóp do głów.

-Nie.

Naruto nadal się uśmiechał.

-No to napij się chociaż.

Gaara zmarszczył nos. Bezbarwna ciecz z kilku barw nie wyglądała zachęcająco. Zareagował więc tak, jak reagował zawsze.

-Spierdalaj.

Naruto wciąż nie przestawał się uśmiechać.

-Wolałbym „pierdol się" – rzekł cicho, patrząc na niego spokojnie.

Gaara nie odpowiedział.

Stali tak dotąd, dopóki muzyka nie dobiegła końca i rozszalały tłum nie dopadł do barku, w owczym pędzie omal nie rozgniatając stojącego przed nim młodego spadkobiercę Sahary. Gaara uniknął zaduszenia tylko dzięki szybkiemu refleksowi, który pozwolił przeskoczyć mu nad ladą w momencie natarcia pierwszej linii metalowców, dzięki czemu skończył zaraz koło Naruto. Ten natychmiast chwycił go za rękę i rzucił:

-Schowaj się za mnie.

Gaara nie zareagował. Spojrzał wprawdzie ze zdziwieniem na chłopaka, lecz po chwili przybrał zwykły wyraz twarzy i odwrócił się w stronę tłumu, który w odurzeniu wychylał kufel za kuflem. Z jego ust wyrwało się stoickie:

-Nie.

Naruto uśmiechnął się tylko i ścisnął mocniej jego dłoń. Ostatni kufel został wychylony. I zaczęło się.

Poleciały w ich stronę różne przedmioty, najpierw plwocina, gęsta i śmierdząca mętnym alkoholem, potem szklanice, z których ten alkohol był pity. Następnie jajka i pomidory, zapocone koszulki, dwa scyzoryki, kilkanaście pierścieni i pieszczochów, zabłocone glany i adidasy sztuk kilkanaście i bez swoich par, kawałek jeszcze ciepłej kury z KFC i słoik pełen nieżywych glizd, który tylko dlatego w nich nie trafił, bo przeszkadzały mu w tym wszystkie inne rzeczy, pod którymi znajdowali się oni.

Wciąż trzymając się za ręce.

Potem zagrała muzyka i wściekły, odarty z przedmiotów tłum, ponownie ruszył na parkiet trzepać łbami i ruszać tyłkami w rytm swoich własnych upodobań. Naruto i Gaara powoli wygrzebali się spośród tych stert śmieci i odpadów („O, pierścionek z podobizną Mansona!") i wyszli na zaplecze, które było oddzielone od baru rzędem długich, krętych drzwi i żelazną podłogą. Tam Naruto wyciągnął z zaplutych spodni mały biały klucz i otworzył niewielkie, zapaskudzone głodem i chłodem znajdujące się koło zaplecza drzwiczki. Gaara z zaskoczeniem odnotował wnętrze pomieszczenia. Miast brudu i biedy na spotkanie wyszło im ciepło i przepych w postaci jak najbardziej materialnej. Zewsząd spozierały na niego czerwone muśliny, z kątów obłapiał gryzący zapach kwiatowych perfum i kobiecych mazideł, zaś w uszy wpadła zupełnie nowa melodia. Brzmiała mniej więcej tak: och i ach.

Zwrócił pytające spojrzenie w stronę blondyna. Tamten uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-To burdel - odparł, zdejmując z tyłka spodnie i buty z nóg. Po chwili stał przed nim goły jak dziecię przy narodzinach, nie wykazując ani odrobiny zażenowania.

Czerwonowłosy zignorował ten fakt, rozglądając się niepewnie po otoczeniu. Bordowe pomieszczenie nie napawało go takim obrzydzeniem, jak jego własny pokój i nie było w nim takiego smutku, jak w domu Naruto, tym niemniej czuł się tu jak ktoś obcy.

-Co to jest burdel? – zapytał w końcu, ściągając z pleców koszulę i rzucając ją koło zaplutych sztruksów. Ciągłe westchnięcia i jęki przypominały mu atmosferę szpitala - Tu się rodzi dzieci?

-Nie, tu się je robi - odparł ze śmiechem Uzumaki, po czym zaciągnął go do łazienki. Ta z kolei wyglądała zupełnie tak samo jak u blondyna w domu. Jedyną różnicę stanowiły kafelki i oświetlenie – białe płytki nie miały nawet najmniejszej rysy, podczas gdy światło zdawało się opatulać ich we wcale przyjazny, dobrotliwy błysk. Jednak zarówno kran jak i lustro miały te same rysy i pęknięcia. Na toaletce również leżało to samo, zużyte już do połowy, mydło.

-Umyjesz ręce? - zapytał blondyn, nakładając pastę na szczoteczkę do zębów i wkładając ją do ust - Nie pachniesz najładniej.

Gaara ponownie zmierzył go wzrokiem od stóp do głów.

-Ty pachniesz tak samo - odparł, po czym napuścił wody do wanny i zrzucił z siebie ubranie. Naruto w domu nigdy nie używał wanny. Ale w domu Naruto nigdy z waniennego kranu nie leciała woda - Zamiast myć ręce, umyję siebie.

I wszedł do środka.

Woda była przyjemna, otulająca, ciepła, wręcz słodka i parowała tak, że się rzygać chciało, ale to zupełnie nieistotny szczegół. Gaara zanurzył się w całości, czując, jak brud opuszcza jego ciało i zostaje pożarty przez wodę, obserwował swymi oczyma powierzchnię spod niej i zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie kłuje go uszkodzone oko. Wszak zawsze źle reagowało na przemywanie kranówką. Nie zdążył jednak dojść do żadnych wniosków, gdyż woda nad jego nosem zafalowała i w jego polu widzenia pojawiła się cielisto-żółta plama. Gaara wynurzył się na chwilę, by zobaczyć jak Naruto obserwuje swoją nogę z drugiego końca wanny.

-Ten palec mi nie odrasta - rzekł, wskazując na prawą stopę.

-Palce nie odrastają - odparł Gaara, nabierając powietrza i natychmiast tego żałując. Para pachniała obrzydliwie.

-No to nie będę miał palca... - odrzekł Naruto, wzruszając ramionami, chociaż widać było, że go to zasmuciło. Gaara bez słowa podpłynął do niego i zajrzał mu w oczy. Blondyn miał minę jak półtora nieszczęścia.

-Jeśli to cię pocieszy, to mogę dać sobie w twarz - mruknął cicho Gaara, jakby przeżuwając swą wypowiedź i smakując swoje słowa. Naruto uśmiechnął się do niego.

-Nie.

Gaara odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Zanurzyli się w wodzie na tak długo, na jak długo mogli, by się nie potopić, obserwując swoje oczyszczające się w płynnej cieczy ciała i uśmiechając się do siebie. Nie mówili przy tym nic, bo nie mogli. Na zewnątrz z kolei nie przebywali na tyle długo, by zdążyć cokolwiek powiedzieć. Ostatecznie, gdy wyszli z wody, było już dawno po czasie, w którym do niej weszli, a na zewnątrz było ciemniej i zimniej niż przedtem. To znaczy, Gaara tak myślał, ale nie wiedział tak naprawdę, jak to było, bo w końcu na zewnątrz nie zajrzał. Wyszli z wanny jak stali, a jak stali tak wyszli z łazienki, przy czym Naruto zamknął ją na klucz, który odrzucił daleko za siebie i to tak, że nie było wiadomo dokładnie, gdzie upadł.

-Piękny jesteś - rzekł, uśmiechając się do niego - Kocham cię.

Gaara spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

-Pojebało cię? - świsnął przez zęby, patrząc, jak Naruto odchodzi w stronę małego ciasnego łóżka, kołysząc gołym tyłkiem jak najprawdziwsza dziewczyna – Ja ciebie nie lubię.

-Nie szkodzi - rzekł Naruto i ze śmiechem opadł na łóżko – Ja w końcu nie jestem normalny.

Gaara przyglądał mu się w zażenowaniu. Jego ubrania zostały zamknięte w łazience.

-Chodź tutaj – usłyszał po chwili. Naruto wyciągał do niego dłoń - Chodź i bądź piękny.

-Spierdalaj – warknął, obruszając się na takie zboczone słownictwo i nieprzyzwoity gest. Naruto jednak wciąż tkwił w tej samej pozycji – Jesteś pojebany.

Blondyn pokiwał głową.

-Tak, jestem pojebany.

Gaara podszedł do łóżka.

-Nienawidzę cię – rzekł cicho, patrząc wprost w niebieskie oczy.

-To niczego nie zmienia.

Ukłuło go mocno, cierpko, kwaśno, na lewo, skrętem ciasnym, giętkim, brzydkim... złapał się za serce. Wiło mu się pod ręką jak piskorz.

Naruto uśmiechnął się.

-Kocham cię – powtórzył.

I Gaara już nic nie odpowiedział.

Tylko położył się koło niego. Łóżko było tak małe i ciasne, że niemal musieli wpleść się w siebie, by nie spaść z niego. Ale udało się, chociaż nie było to ani wygodne ani przyjemne.

-Pierdol się – warknął cicho rudy, czując niepożądany cielesny kontakt we wszystkich publicznych i prywatnych miejscach – Słyszysz?

Naruto rozchylił usta i przejechał językiem po wargach.

-Wolę we dwójkę – odparł cicho. Gaara zamknął twarz.

Leżeli tak mocno i ściśle ze sobą spleceni, że aż dziw, że nie było to seksualnym aktem. Ostatecznie jednak do niczego między nimi nie doszło. Patrzyli tylko sobie głęboko w oczy i rozmyślali o swoich sprawach, czując każdy nerw swego dotkniętego ciała. Gaara myślał, że może gdyby urodził się kiedy indziej, gdzie indziej, może nad jakimś niebieskim strumykiem, może pod jakimś niebieskim niebem, może gdyby farbował włosy na niebiesko albo gdyby miał błękitną krew to może wtedy byłby szczęśliwym człowiekiem. Naruto zastanawiał się, czy istniała taka zieleń, żeby można było jej posmakować i czy cukierki tego typu byłyby bardziej okrągłe czy też może kwadratowe i czy byłyby to cukierki bardziej słodkie czy słone, a może nie byłyby to cukierki lecz żelki, albo i owoce lub kamienie, których nie można by było gryźć ani połknąć, ale które by miały smak, smak...

Ich pierwszy pocałunek nie był ani zaplanowany, ani piękny. Po prostu w pewnym momencie Naruto pomyślał, że chciałby wiedzieć jak smakuje coś tak zielonego jak te oczy, a Gaara stwierdził, że od zawsze łykał garściami tylko bezbarwną gorycz życia i chciałby raz w życiu zasmakować szczęścia. Myśli te przemknęły im przez głowy niespójnie, acz zbieżnie, wyprzedzając się tylko o sekundy. Nieśmiałym, zupełnie niezaplanowanym, lekkim jak pajęczyna ruchem zbliżyli swe twarze do siebie, przymykając powoli oczy i przekrzywiając lekko głowy. Zapytanie w ich umysłach wraz ze zmniejszającą się odległością zamieniało się ze zdań w wyrazy, z wyrazów z słowa, ze słów z fonemy, z fonemów w litery, a z liter w jeden wątły znak zapytania, który jednak nie znikł, lecz rozgorzał maleńkim punktem w ich ciałach gdy tylko ich usta się zetknęły. Pocałunek ten nie trwał długo. Był raczej dziecinny i niezbyt namiętny - raczej odkrywczy niż zdobywczy. Naruto lekko wysunął język, by sprawdzić, czy smak który czuje, jest bardziej słony lub słodki, podczas gdy Gaara otworzył usta nieśmiało, chcąc odetchnąć przepełnionym szczęściem powietrzem. Oderwali się od siebie, chociaż nie przykleili się wcale i ponownie spojrzeli w swe oczy, w niejakim zdumieniu przekonując się, ze wcale nie dowiedzieli się tego, czego dowiedzieć się chcieli. W momencie gdy ich usta oderwały się od siebie, odpowiedź na zadane pytania natychmiast została na ustach drugiej osoby i ponownie można było tylko zastanawiać się, jak wygląda to na niebiesko bądź zielono. Pocałowali się więc ponownie, nieco śmielej, wciąż poszukując odpowiedzi. Tym razem Gaara z niejaką obawą przesunął językiem po wargach Naruto, w zdumieniu widząc, że szczęście można rozpoznawać smakiem i dotykiem, podczas gdy Naruto lekko rozchylił usta, robiąc niezbyt duży i niezbyt głęboki wdech i stwierdził, że podoba mu się zapach takich cukierków, a może żelków czy owoców lub też kamieni. Potem znów patrzyli sobie w oczy.

Tak minęła chwila, dwie, trzy, pięć, kilkanaście, zrobiło się dłużej, potem jeszcze trochę... Nie zauważyli tego, wciąż wpatrzeni w swe oczy, jakby zahamowani w zdumieniu, że siebie widzą. Nieme pytanie przepełniało ich, będąc tylko tym jednym, co miało sens i znaczenie, sprawiając, że widzieli tylko siebie, zupełnie w oderwaniu od uczuć, jakie przesyłały im pozostałe części ciała. Ręce znalazły ręce, co nie wprawiło ich w zdumienie, chociaż w innych okolicznościach pewnie by zwrócili na to uwagę. Ramiona zetknęły się, zbliżając do siebie ich piersi, brzuchy i przyrodzenia, chociaż nie pamiętali, by się do siebie przysuwali. Uda i łydki splątały się w wianek z kończyn, sprawiając, że niepodobna było rozróżnić właściciela jednej stopy od drugiej. Jęki wokół nich umilkły.

Feeria bezdźwięku. Dotyk.

-A może ja ciebie też kocham? - rzucił w pewnym momencie Gaara, czując cudzy oddech na swych ustach, kosztując go niczym słodkie wino, jednak bez zbytniej elegancji, garściami. Przez głowę przemykały mu niespójne myśli o tym, że świat jest dziwnym miejscem, bo skoro tak go nienawidził, to jak możliwe było znaleźć coś, czego wcale nienawidzieć nie chciał? Naruto przesunął ręką po jego barku, czego tamten zupełnie nie zauważył, wpatrując się w lekko nabrzmiałe już usta.

-Kochaj mnie, piękny, kochaj - odrzekł, w zamyśleniu, przyglądając się rozmazanemu węglowemu tuszowi, spod którego wyzierał niebieski siniec - Kochaj mnie i bądź piękny.

Pocałowali się jeszcze i jeszcze, a potem jeszcze i jeszcze, wciąż nie wiedząc nic i wciąż chcąc wiedzieć i trwać w tej wiedzy. Splecone członki prawie stopiły się ze sobą, klejąc się, oddychając, ocierając, gnąc. Kołdra, która otaczała ich ciała stała zbyt rozmazana i sztywna, a wszystko inne wokół nic jakby powoli... wyparowywało...

-Pora do szkoły?... - mruknął Gaara, lekko muskając paznokciem malutkie wgłębienia na policzku Naruto. Przypominały cięcia nożem.

-Do szkoły... - powtórzył jak echo Naruto i pogładził małą bliznę na czole Gaary, która wyglądała jak napis, chińsko-japoński tatuaż, lub też wiecznie niezagojony strup.

Nie wiadomo jak wstali, jak się ubrali, w co się ubrali, jak wyszli i którędy to zrobili.

W pewnym momencie nagle znaleźli się przed szkołą, w której się nie znaleźli i w pewnym momencie weszli przez drzwi, które były drzwiami do domu Gaary. Lodówka tym razem stała w przejściu, zupełnie na odwal się i do tego pod kątem. Obeszli ją przyklejając się plecami do ściany. W oddali dało się słychać telewizję, w której wciąż leciały jakieś turniejowe głupoty. Po drodze natrafili na kuchnię, gdzie parowało chyba z siedem czajników, co sprawiło, że Gaara zgiął się wpół i parsknął śliną na deski, nie wymiotując jednak, bo po prostu nie miał czym. Naruto pogładził go tylko po plecach, po czym wziął w ręce owe czajniki, po dwa na każdą rękę i poszedł do sąsiedniego pokoju, rzucając nimi w ogromny telewizor. Kankuro oniemiał, widząc, jak jego codzienny obraz niszczeje i ucieka wraz z wciąż piszczącą wodą aż po sufit i uderzył we wrzask. Na to wypadła z głębi domu Temari, która tylko ze zgrozą zanotowała, jak trzy pozostałe czajniki są wsadzane przez Naruto do lodówki, przez co woda z zamrażarki zaczęła wyciekać drzwiami i zalewać podłogę. Obaj zaczęli krzyczeć tak niemiłosiernie, że można było ogłuchnąć, jednak wszystkie ich żale skończyły się, zanim Gaara skończył wstawać z podłogi. Potem nagle spojrzeli po sobie, jakby widzieli się po raz pierwszy w życiu i wyszli na dwór.

-Ejże, dokąd idziecie? - zawołał za nimi Gaara, lecz nie doczekał odpowiedzi. Naruto pociągnął go na to na górę i zaczęli wspólnie, jakby w zmowie, której nie zdążyli jeszcze wypowiedzieć, otwierać wszystkie drzwi na oścież. W jednym z pokoi leżał śpiący kamiennym snem ojciec rodziny, a zaraz koło niego, pod kołdrą leżało jakieś wybrzuszenie. Jednak ani Gaara ani Naruto nie sprawdzali co to jest. To było przecież aż zbyt oczywiste i zbyt niemożliwe zarazem. Wiedza ta, nikomu niepotrzebna do szczęścia, pozostała jednak nieodkryta. Wszak szczęście, według Gaary, mogło być teraz już tylko niebieskie, a nie jak dotąd twierdził - czerwone, więc po co zawracać sobie głowę wszystkim tym, co się do błękitu nie sprowadzało?

Otworzywszy na oścież również wszystkie okna, zastygli na moment w pokoju czerwonowłosego, który, mimo otwartych drzwi i pozostałych otworów, nadal był bardzo ciemny, cuchnął rzygowinami równie mocno i wpędzał w ponury nastrój.

-Ładny miś - rzekł Naruto, wskazując na pluszaka bez oka.

-Chciałbym, żeby zdechł - odparł Gaara, poprawiając sznurek, na którym ów miś wisiał.

-Zdechnie - odpowiedział Naruto, wychodząc z pokoju - Wystarczy, że o nim zapomnisz.

Gaara pokiwał głową. To miało sens.

Wyszedł z pokoju, zamykając drzwi. I było, jakby go nigdy w swoim życiu nie widział. Zeszli oboje, po schodach, trzymając się za ręce. Światło słoneczne uderzyło ich po twarzy, lecz oni uśmiechnęli się tylko na ten widok. Bez smaku, bez zapachu. Piękne.

-Hej, chodźcie tutaj!

Oboje obejrzeli się w kierunku, z którego dobiegał głos. To Kankuro i Temari stali pod oknami pokoju ojca i trzymali w ręce po kawałku starej gazety.

-Jak myślisz, Gaara, nada się? - zapytał brat z poważną miną.

Gaara nie odpowiedział, zdumiony tym, że Kankuro go dostrzega.

-To dla nas bardzo ważne, kochanie - dodała Temari, miętosząc w rękach drugi skrawek.

Gaara w odpowiedzi wziął oba skrawki, podał je Naruto, który wyciągnął ze swych spodni dwa brązowe kamienie i stuknął nimi nad gazetami.

-Na szczęście - rzekł.

I tak spłonął dom właściciela Sahary wraz z właścicielem Sahary w środku.

***

Kankuro i Temari poszli w jedną stronę, ale niezbyt daleko. Właściwie, to gdzieś się podzieli, ale Gaara wiedział, że nie było to zbyt daleko ani zbyt głęboko, ewentualnie na najbliższym przystanku był przecież cmentarz. Siedział spokojnie na lekcji czarnowłosego nauczyciela, który spał za biurkiem, a lekko niebieskawa pleśń przykrywała jego oczy i nozdrza. Za jego plecami Sasuke robił dokładnie to samo.

-Jak dobrze mu idzie - komentował Naruto, wskazując na niego - O, Ino też nieźle! Dalej, Sakura, prawie doganiasz Sasuke! I tobie też, jak ci tam, Sai...

Dzwonek zadzwonił na przerwę. Wyszli ze szkoły, trzymając się za ręce. Dzień miał się ku końcowi, długie cienie zakrywały powoli murawę, chodnik, ściany. Szli powoli, jakby niechętnie, wtuleni w siebie, coraz bardziej oddaleni od budynku, od ulic, od ludzi...

-Ciemno się robi - rzekł po jakimś czasie Naruto, gdy w ich otoczeniu widać było już tylko trawę i latające motyle.

-I zimno - dodał Gaara, widząc, że na nocnym niebie nie pojawiają się żadne gwiazdy.

-Zimno? Chyba tobie... - odparł Naruto z lekkim uśmieszkiem, lecz sam już szczękał zębami zza zbielałych ust. W oddali zamajaczyło się mdłe światełko z mieszkania blondyna - Kto ostatni, ten gapa! - zawołał, wyrywając się do przodu i ginąc w rozszerzających się ciemnościach. Gaara ruszył za nim, trochę na opak i trochę na chybił trafił, lecz za pomocą odgłosu jego kroków trafił pod drzwi do mieszkania. Wpadł do środka i zawołał „Pierwszy!", lecz śmiech Naruto z łazienki uświadomił mu, że jednak niekoniecznie. Z westchnieniem Gaara zamknął drzwi na zamek (co?) i usiadł w pokoju na kanapie, obserwując obdrapane drzwi do łazienki. Za oknem nic nie było widać.

-Coraz ciemniej... - rzucił w przestrzeń, widząc, że oświetla ich tylko jedna, mdła lampka Naruto i palące się w łazience światło.

-I coraz zzz-zimniej - wyszczękał w niej blondyn, wciąż jednak nie wychodząc z pomieszczenia - Jest tak zimno, Gaara...

-Wyjdź już stamtąd - mruknął czerwonowłosy, naciskając na klamkę do łazienki. O dziwo, nie ustąpiła - Naruto? Dlaczego się zamknąłeś?

-Zimno mi... - jęknął tylko blondyn, nie wykonując jednak żadnego dźwięku, który mógłby wskazywać na to, że chce otworzyć drzwi - Zimno mi, zimno mi, zimno mi!...

-Naruto, otwórz drzwi! - rozkazał Gaara, szarpiąc się z klamką, która trzymała się zawiasów zupełnie nie w sposób, który przysługiwał jej zużyciu - Słyszysz?! Otwieraj, kuźwa!

-Dy-dy-dy!... - dało się tylko słyszeć szczękanie zębami i jakiś niezrozumiały, gasnący mamrot, który wskazywał na to, iż Naruto chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak chłód tak skuł mu gardło, że już nie mógł. Ku przerażeniu Gaary, spod szpary między drzwiami zaczęła wylewać się woda o zabarwieniu czerwonym, zupełnie jakby ktoś się do niej wykrwawiał. Przy użyciu całej swej siły naprał na drzwi i krzycząc jak opętany, wyważył je w końcu z zawiasów. Jednak jego oczom nie ukazała się łazienka. Nie ukazał się też Naruto. Nic tam nie było. Po prostu nic.

-Naruto?... - wyszeptał, chcąc wejść do środka, lecz natychmiast się cofnął, bo stopa zwisła mu w powietrzu - Naruto!!!

Krzyk odbił się echem po ścianach, jakby znajdował się na brzegu wielkiego kanionu. Przez chwilę zdawało mu się, że coś usłyszał, lecz nie mógł mieć żadnej pewności. Nawoływał więc, wsłuchując się w echo i ciszę aż do zdarcia sobie gardła, podczas gdy czerwona woda wciąż spływała między jego stopami gdzieś w ciemną przepaść, chociaż nie wiadomo ani gdzie spadała ani skąd przypływała. Za plecami Gaary był tylko ten zamknięty pokój z mrugającą, mdłą lampką.

Gdy gardło odmówiło mu posłuszeństwa, wpatrywał się długo w czarną ciemność, nie będąc pewnym, czy czegoś za chwilę nie zobaczy, lecz nic się jego wzrokowi nie ukazało. Z jego oczu spłynęła pojedyncza łza.

-NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ!!! - ryknął w przepaść, ale sam nie wiedział do czego ani do kogo. Nic przecież wokół niego nie było, a ani woda ani lampa nic mu nie zrobiły - KOCHAM CIĘ!!! - lecz też nie wiadomo do kogo, bo nic wokół niego do kochania się nie nadawało.

Nikt nie odpowiedział.

Zamknął drzwi i wrócił do pokoju.

Już nie było Naruto.

Już nic nie było.

Patrzył przez okno - jak oko wykol ciemność, której barwa powoli przestała objawiać się w jakikolwiek sposób - ani czarna ani biała ani czerwona, ani zielona i niebieska też nie. Po prostu jedno wielkie nic.

Pod stopami chlupotała mu woda, której smak był nijaki, której kolor nijaczał i która obojętniała im bardziej mrugała lampka i im bardziej mdliło się jej światło. W pewnym momencie chlupot ustał, tak samo jak uczucie wilgoci w trepach. Gaara spojrzał na dogasającą, przepalającą się żarówkę, która wyciekała swym pomarańczowo-herbacianym blaskiem na zewnątrz samej siebie i gasła, gasła, gasła...

-Co się dzieje? - zapytał sam siebie, nie rozumiejąc i nie wiedząc. Światło było już tak wątłe, że nie widział własnych rąk. Po wyrazistych dłoniach pozostał jedynie słabnący ich zarys, mętne i szare wspomnienie tego, co kiedyś tymi rękami było - Gdzie są wszyscy?

Bzzyt. Bzz.

-Gdzie jest Naruto?

Bzyt. Bz.

-Gdzie ja jestem?...

Pyk. Ledwo żarzący się łuczek przepalonego drucika mrugnął do niego, gasnąc szybko.

-Byłem?...

Nic.

_MożeGdybymUrodziłSięWInnymŚwiecieWInnymCzasieWInnymMiejscuWInnejPrzestrzeniWInnymWymiarzeWInnejRodzinieWInnymKrajuWInnejEpoce_

_GDZIEINDZIEJToMojaEgzystencjaMiałabyZnaczenieMiałabyCelMiałabyCzasMiałabySzczęścieSTOPTylkoCzymJestSzczęście?STOP_

_CzyJestToRodzinaDomPieniądzePracaSzkołaKoledzyPrzyjacieleKochankowieMiłośćTyJaMyWyOniOneNasiNaszeTwojeMojeNiczyjeWspólneJakieśNijakieśŻadne?STOP_

_CzyMożeSzczęścieNieDaSięZdefiniowaćJednymSłowemBoJestToTysiącMilionBilionNieskończonośćSłówNieskończonyTyINieskończonyJaINaszCiągWspólnego_

_SzczęściaKtóreJestTymCoSamiSobieZbudujemyCoSamiSobieWywalczymyPodarujemyTrofeumWojnaWygranaNasze?STOP_

_AMożeNie?STOP_

_JednakGdybymMógłNarodzićSięZnowuINarodzićSięZTobąToChciałbymŻebyśmyZnówuSięSpotkaliIŻebyMojeTwojeNaszeWspólneSzczęście_

_................................................................._

_MIAŁO _

_KOLOR_

_TURKUSOWY_

_._

(-What color do you get when you _mix blue_ and _green_?)

(-When you _mix blue_ and _green_ together you get a light turquoise.)

(WikiAnswers)


End file.
